I Know You Know, So There!
by SomeKindOfRomance
Summary: Stan teases Kyle in the worst way possible. SLASH


"Ow stan, that hurts really bad," Kyle said as he bit his lip in pain. His eyes were closed tightly as he endured every moment of the discomfort. 

"I told you it would," Stan replied. "But you get used to it after awhile. Trust me, have I ever steered you wrong before?"

"Ooookk," Kyle groaned. "I trust you. God damn is it almost over?"

"Yup, he's just finishing the color now, and i must say it is a rather nice tattoo. Heh isn't it nice getting your body mutilated for the sake of art and your mom can't do a damn thing about it," Stan chuckled.

"Stan, just because i'm eighteen now, doesn't mean my mother wont kick my ass to the curb. Don't tell her about this, or seriously dude, I'll have to rip you a new one."

"Ass."

"Hey I admit it, I am an ass, but you are moreso than I amOWWWWWW.. geez man," Kyle looked at the man who was tattooing his body. "Could you seriously make this any more painful for me?"

"Dude suck it up and don't be such a pussy," Stan teased.

"Yea listen to the kid, he knows what he's talking about," added the man.

"Goddamn," was all Kyle elected to say through gritted teeth.

* * *

As soon as Kyle came through the door, he was attacked by a very curious Ike. He had told Ike earlier that day that he was taking another giant leap into manhood, so he wasn't surprised by the curiosity and enthusiam shown towards his new tattoo.

"Ike, you can look, don't touch it. It hurts like hell."

"I'm not retarded," countered Ike. "I am after all smarter than you are."

"Yea you wish."

"Just let me see," said Ike impatiently.

Kyle lifted his shirt to reveal the fresh tattoo on his left shoulder blade. Ike looked at it, unimpressed."Dude, you could've gotten anything, and you chose the Star of David? I don't understand you man."

"What's wrong with it?" Kyle asked. "I mean i'm jewish, and if mom finds out and she sees it, she can't be too mad at me, I mean it's the Star of David, what more could she want?"

"An 18 year old son with no body art," Ike teased.

"Haha aren't you just so funny," answered Kyle in a sarcastic tone. "Anyway tell mom i'm at Stan's. I have to finish a project with him, and if she gives you any crap tell her that if I don't pass this, I will end up flunking out of school, and sharing a trashcan with the homeless dude in the alley behind main street... and don't forget to mention something about heroine abuse."

"Yup. Bye," Ike yelled to his brother as he set down the street towards stan's house. He watched as his brother got smaller and smaller, until he eventually disappeared into the dark.

* * *

Kyle knocked 5 times on the door, as he always did. Stan Marsh tousled his hair a little and glanced into the hallway mirror. "God," he thought to himself "I look like death." He coughed slightly before opening the door and welcoming the redhead in.

"Hey dude. Sorry i'm a little late. Ike just had to see and then rip on me because it's the Star of David."

"It's ok," Stan replied. "Damn he ripped on you for that? did you tell him if your mom saw maybe she wouldn't be-"

"Yea I did. Oh well. My body. I'm the only one who sees it."

Stan felt himself blush. He looked up into the endless emerald sea that was Kyle's eyes.

"What the hell is it!" Kyle demanded.

"Well.. It's.. I-it's just that.."

Kyle felt Stan's eyes on him. "Oh shit," Kyle thought, "He's probably gay for me."

"I know about saturday," Stan said, breaking Kyle's thoughts

"SHIT," Kyle exclaimed. "Bebe told me she wouldn't-"

"Kyle, we're talking about Bebe here," Stan chuckled. "She brags about all the men she's been with and you know it. I'm sorry, it was just the statement you made. ha. you're the only one who sees it."

"Goddamn Stan, shut up," Kyle raged. He was quite angry with his friend, not so much for the lewd remarks made about what he and Bebe did saturday, but for his ignorance. "Geez," Kyle thought, "I thought after a while he would notice that i'm gay for him. I mean that comment I made.. I was sure he was gonna say something.. not along the lines of Bebe. Oh whatever.. wishful thinking I suppose."

Stan noticed the expressions on Kyle's face and laughed to himself. "Oh man he is eating this up," he thought evily. "I know he wants me, and I want him, but half the fun is in the chase, right?"

Kyle looked at Stan's evil expression. "Ok come on dude, we have to get working on that project."

Stan smiled as he thought of the perverted comment at his lips, one that would surely tease Kyle. "Sounds good, I need some release." He was referring to the background he was painting on the 99 cent posterboard they had bought, he was after all an artist, and art was a form of release. He smiled from ear to ear as he thought of all the perverted manipulitive comments he could make to fluster Kyle. He knew Kyle would take them the way he had meant them but then try to disregard them as he found there could be a non sexual meaning to the statements.

At this comment Kyle's cheeks turned rather red. "Uh sure Stan." He wiped his forehead as they headed up to Stan's room. "My mind is too sexual for my own good," he thought to himself, "if Stan only knew what I was thinking..."

Stan looked back to his red headed companion. "Shit Kyle it's hot up here. The ac is broken so feel free to turn the fan on." Stan turned his back to Kyle and stripped off his shirt, revealing his rather muscular body. Kyle gulped and Stan heard this. "Excellent," he thought to himself.

He turned back to face Kyle, tracing a finger lazily along his collarbone. "So when are we gonna start this thing?" he asked.

Kyle watched as Stan stretched his muscles pretending to yawn. "Wait a goddamned minute," Kyle thought. "I know what he's up too. Doing all this shit. He know's I like him and he is milking it for all it's worth. I'm gonna win this game," he thought.

"Uh Stan I'm gonna go home," Kyle said, feeling rather high in spirits.

Stan stopped feeling his muscles for a second and just stood expressionless. "Shit," he thought, "how could Kyle want to go home? I was even turning myself on."

"Kyle please stay," Stan asked with a hurt look on his face.

"OK Stan, one condition."

"Anything."

"I know what you're up to, so just stop fucking teasing me already. Please just take me now!"

Stan's face lit up like a christmas tree. "You got it," he said with a grin.

Stan and Kyle enjoyed eachothers company that night. It was the best time either one had ever had. Too bad they didn't get their project done.

"Oh well summer school isn't that bad," Stan said as they walked hand in hand home from school.

"Yea theres always more projects," Kyle said as he winked at Stan.

END


End file.
